Sword Art Online: Extreme Island Online
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is a Kirito x Harem story, A new game has come out and our favourite Black haired badass has his interest peaked along with his friends, will they be in for a hell of a time full of fun and adventure or will this game just be a troll like some games have been known to do, Tune in to find out as we dive into the world of Extreme Island Online, Link Start!


**(Closes the door) "So Kirsten, how's it been?"**

"**You know, same old."**

"**Ok, now what was it you needed…" (Com beeps)**

***Oh crud, it's Shannon.* (Answers) "Hey Shannon, what's up?"**

**(Angry)"What the hell do you think you're doing, you've ditched me for no apparent reason and you've teleported me home, oh I'm going to get you."**

"**Oh crud, I am so sorry, hang on." (Pushes a button, an Orange glows until Shannon disappears and appears in front of me)**

"**Hey Shannon." **

"**Hi Kirsten" (They hug until I interrupt)**

**(Clears throat) "Now that we're all here, can we…" (Gets slapped hard by Shannon)**

"**Ah, that stings even worse than the time Leah kicked Jayden in the nuts hard."**

"**I'm guessing you didn't deserve that."**

"**Nah, I probably deserved that." (Heads further in the house)**

"**Let's go and see what it is you need." (They go in front of me, turns to the Camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a bit." **

"**Umm, hello, you to talking to your own reflection or are you coming with us?"**

**(Sighs) "Them and their jokes, I'll see you in a bit."**

**Notice: I do not own Sword Art Online as it is rightfully owned by Reki Kawahara, also this takes place after the events of the Alicization arc where a new VRMMO is introduced, more on that later, for now, on with the story.**

**SAO: Extreme Island Online**

**(Opening Song: Resister by Asca with scenes of Cathedral's Downfall including Quinella's death, the song ends with multiple weapons dug into the ground)**

We start in the familiar game of Alfheim Online where we see 3 familiar faces taking on some 2 headed boars, the boars are tougher than the normal boars as their skin is thick like a croc or gator.

"Hargh!" (Strikes a boar, grunts) Goes Leafa to no avail as the boar just shakes it off.

"Argh, Damn, these boars are tough, nothing we're doing is slowing them down." Says Tiese who's a Salamander with a focused look on her face.

(Chants spell) "Hargh!" Yells Klein as his sword is now on fire as he strikes the boar, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Wow Klein, how did you do that?" Asks Tiese with a look of curiosity.

"You got to put your heart into this spell, then you strike with everything you have, just watch Leafa." Says Klein as the 2 watch Leafa strike a boar with her sword glowing green causing the boar to shatter into pieces.

"Wow, let me have a go." Says Tiese getting into a battle stance as she makes her sword glow orange.

"Go for it, let's see what you got." Says Leafa as she and Klein move to the side to watch.

*Ok, focus.* Thought Tiese with a concentrated look on her face as the boar tries to charge at her only for Tiese to sidestep to the side and slices it's back left leg causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Very nice, now let's head back to Floor 22, I'm sure that Kirito said that he's got something to tell us." Says Klein flying away.

"More like Yui is gonna tell us something, come on, let's not keep everyone waiting." Says Leafa flying away with Tiese following her.

The 3 fly back to the Aincrad castle where the others are waiting, we head to the familiar workshop of Lisbeth where she's working on a battle-axe.

*Man, Agil's lucky he bought his axe to me or it would've been busted really bad.* Thought Lisbeth as she's cleaning the marks of the axe before hammering it back to it's full strength.

"God, I wonder how long Lisbeth's been in there for working on my axe." Mumbles Agil who looks bored.

"We just have to wait, being impatient will get you nowhere." Says Eugeo leaning onto a wall as Lisbeth has now finished.

(Grunts, puts axe on the bench) "There we go, 1 freshly repaired Battle-axe, ready to chop some monsters in half." Says Lisbeth smiling as Agil pays her.

"Thanks Lis, did you hear anything about Kirito saying he had an announcement?" Asks Agil.

"Yes, he did say something about a new VRMMO coming out, we just got to find out what it is, since you're my last customer for today, you should wait outside while I'm finishing up here." Says Lisbeth as the 2 head outside to wait for her as she cleans up, when she finishes, she heads outside with them talking about some monsters and their abilities.

"Eurgh, I'd definitely stay away from that if it has armor melting acid." Says Eugeo looking disgusted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asks Lisbeth with a look of curiosity.

"We're talking about an acid spitting plant type monster." Says Agil.

"Well, let's get going, we shouldn't keep Kirito waiting from telling us what this new VRMMO is about." Says Lisbeth as the 3 walk to the forest where the cabin is, when they get there, we see Leafa, Tiese and Klein sitting on a couch talking with Sinon, Ronye, Yuuki, Alice with Yui floating in the air.

"We're back." Says Lisbeth as Asuna comes out of a room with drinks.

"That was quicker than expected." Says Asuna putting the drinks on a table as everyone gets up to take a cup.

"Not much customers to serve so of course it was going to end very quickly." Says Lisbeth taking a sip of her drink.

"Right, so have you guys seen Silica or Kirito?" Asks Yuuki taking a sip of her drink.

"Silica's asleep in the other room, I'll go and wake her up." Says Alice as she heads to the other room.

"Be careful when you wake her or you'll…" Says Sinon as we hear Silica scream and punch Alice out of the room with Alice looking unphased from the punch to the chest.

"You ok, Alice?" Asks Eugeo as Alice dusts herself off from sliding on the floor.

"Hmph, never felt better, also remind me never get on Silica's bad side." Says Alice looking surprisingly calm.

"Don't you ever wake me up when I'm sleeping peacefully again, got it!?" Says Silica in an angry tone.

(Sweat drops) "Ok, now that everyone's here, should we…" Says Leafa before getting interrupted by Ronye.

(Clears Throat) "Shouldn't we wait for Kirito first since he was the one that has an announcement regarding what this new VRMMO is about?" Asks Ronye.

As soon as she says that, the entire house shakes of a shockwave that alerts everyone.

"Ahh, what's going on?" Asks Lisbeth with a nervous look on her face.

Suddenly, the shockwave stops to the relief of everyone inside, but outside, we see the cause of the shockwave standing on his feet.

*Hmph, That was too easy, now it's time to give them the announcement, hopefully they like it.* Thought Kirito with a badass looking smile on his face as he heads to the house.

(Door opens) "Well look who it is, the black sword wielding badass himself." Says Agil causing the girls to look at the door.

"Kirito/Daddy!" Shouted the girls in unison before laughing after realizing what they just said.

"So Kirito, I take you're the one behind that shockwave that just occurred, how did you do that?" Asks Eugeo as everyone looks at Kirito.

(Laughs in embarrassment) "Well, I was dive bombing for 5 mins straight in 1 go, I figured you all would be here at this particular moment, hell, not even the Sylphs could pull off this feat and they're the fastest fliers in this game." Says Kirito rubbing his head.

"Apart from that, you did say you had an announcement regarding a new VRMMO, am I right?" Asks Yuuki with everyone else nodding in agreement.

(Clicks fingers) "Yes, thank you for reminding me Yuuki, right, you guys have heard of a new VRMMO coming out right?" Asks Kirito when everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we have heard of a new VRMMO for quite a while that's getting positive reception, what about it?" Asks Sinon crossing her arms.

"Well, I so happen to be getting it in 2 days, and I thought you guys might like to join me, and yes Yui, you'll be able to join us in it." Says Kirito with Yui getting excited as the others talk about it for a moment.

"Sorry, but I can't, my wife wants me to help out with the bar for the rest of the week." Says Agil with Kirito nodding in understanding.

"Count me in, where do I sign up." Says Yuuki with excitement.

"Ah, what the hell, I'm in." Says Lisbeth with a smile on her face.

"Great, any more want to join?" Asks Kirito with a interested look.

"I'll join, I'm free this entire week." Says Silica with a smile.

"What's the game called?" Asks Leafa as everyone turns back to Kirito.

"It's called: Extreme Island Online or EIO for short, it sounds cool, but I want to see if it really is." Says Kirito with a look of thought.

"I'm in, just need to order it when we logout of here." Says Leafa as Kirito smiles.

"I'm afraid I can't make it, the sound of it makes me sick and I easily get motion sickness." Says Klein in a fake vomiting motion.

"Oh come on, we know you don't get sick that easily, are you just too chicken to try this out, it'll be a lot of fun." Says Lisbeth in a teasing voice.

"Me, trying to get out of it, keep dreaming yourself about it doll." Says Klein in a smart guy tone.

"Ok, when I show you pictures of us having an awesome time in this game, don't come crying to me, you've been warned." Says Lisbeth.

"Anyway, This is going to be fun, I'm in." Says Ronye, Tiese and Eugeo at the same time.

"My interest is peaked, I'm in." Says Asuna with a smile.

"Count me in too, who knows what kind of adventures we're going to have." Says Alice with a smile.

"Great, so it's settled, we'll meet in EIO in 2 days, then we'll see what happens, agreed?" Asks Kirito as he puts Yui back into his memory file.

"Agreed." Says Everyone in unison before they logout one by one.

Over the 2 days, everyone except for Agil and Klein has purchased the new game, Kirito is digging for information on the game with Suguha beside him in his bedroom.

"Well, we just found out that it is another game generated from the Seed." Says Suguha with a focused look.

"Yes, but what's interesting is that it's sponsored by many Products as their in the game too, I wonder what the Sponsors put into the game, we'll find out once we're in the game." Says Kirito with a look of curiosity on his face.

"True, we will find out once we get there, but for now, it's just you and me." Says Suguha in a flirtatious voice.

"Hmm, Sugu, what are you…" Asks Kirito before Sugu pushes him onto his bed and gets on top of him and puts her lips onto his, kissing him with passion until the need for air overcame them.

"Ah, I needed that, you had no idea how much I've admired you ever since you came back from that death game." Says Suguha blushing.

"Of course I would come back, you and everyone else mean a lot to me, without you guys, I would still be that lone wolf that stays away from people all my life." Says Kirito hugging her.

"Kazuto, you've never stopped thinking about this family ever since you came back from SAO." Says Suguha hugging back as they fall asleep.

The next 2 days, everyone is busy purchasing EIO and installing it, the installment takes those 2 days due to how many sponsors and their products are in but the next day at 12pm on the dot.

"See you inside, Sugu." Says Kazuto before heading inside his bedroom and lays on his bed, putting his Amusphere on his eyes and turns it on.

"See you there, Kazuto." Says Suguha after hearing Kazuto's door shutting as she heads inside her room and lays on her bed, putting her Amusphere on her eyes and turns it on.

We go into split screen of the Kirigaya kids eyes close as the Amuspheres function like a computing warming up as the systems are ready as they close their eyes.

"Link Start!" Says both of them at the same time as multiple coloured lines goes past with the system doing it's checks with the language, hearing, smell, the whole nine yards as they type their Avatar names and teleport to the ground.

(Sighs) "I'm in another game, this is going to be a lot of fun." Says Kirito with a smile on his face wearing a full black shirt and pants like his Black Swordsman look, he's also wearing black boots.

We see what the world looks like, it's a massive island basically twice the size of Greenland with multiple areas of different lands, there's some cities as well with NPCs walking around, there's players on skateboards in different skate parks, we see a snowy area with players Snowboarding down a hill, there's more players on Snow mobiles doing jumps, we see players at a beach surfing and doing tricks in the air, some players are underwater exploring some caves, back on land, in a stadium we see multiple players racing on dirt bikes on a supercross based track with an NPC as a flag bearer.

*This world is unlike any other world I've been in before, it's amazing.* Thought Kirito looking around the scene until a noise causes him to duck as a drone flies past.

"Hey Kirito, over here!" Yells Leafa wearing a shirt with pants in the same colour as her ALO attire as Kirito walks to greet her.

"Sugu, we made it." Says Kirito as the 2 hug each other in happiness until they separate.

"Yes we have, but where's Yui?" Asks Leafa causing her cousin/brother to remember.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Says Kirito as he swipes his right hand down causing the menu to pop up as he checks his items, he scrolls until he comes across the unit: MHCP-001, he touches the item tag as a bright blues glows brightly as the familiar figure of Yui as the SAO version of herself.

"Hey Yui, it's me." Says Kirito opening his arms.

"Daddy, you bought me back." Says Yui hugging her father lovingly.

"Of course I would, you're my child, hey do you think you can find the others that logged on?" Asks Kirito holding onto his daughter.

"Let me check, (Puts her hands on her head and closes her eyes) I've found some people, they're in the nearest city which is 5 mins away." Says Yui.

"So Yui, since you're a part of this game, what is your role?" Asks Leafa.

"I'm actually placed as a flag bearer, a pilot, a guide, basically I'm multiple things in this game." Says Yui as she turns into an official with what looks to be a referee shirt on with a cap and earmuffs.

"Wow Yui, you look like a professional." Says Leafa smiling.

"Thanks Leafa, let's get going." Says Yui as the 3 start heading to the nearest city.

The 3 walk into the city, steering clear of players on skateboards and BMX bikes, they reach the centre of the city where some familiar faces are.

"Hey Leafa, hey Kirito." Calls out Ronye wearing the same as the 2 only in her swordsman academy colours joined by Eugeo in his blue colours, Lisbeth in her ALO colours, Alice in her Integrity knight colours with Gold shirt, blue pants, Sinon is wearing her GGO colours.

"Hey guys, what's been going on?" Asks Leafa hugging everyone.

"Not much, just watching these other players riding their skateboards, I got to admit, these look really cool." Says Lisbeth smiling.

"So, have you guys seen Asuna and the others?" Asks Kirito with a look of curiosity.

"Let me check my messages." Says Sinon as she checks her messages, she has found a new message and touches it, showing the full message.

"Well, what does it say?" Asks Kirito leaning on a wall looking at some players doing some tricks on skateboards.

"It says that once you guys found the others, meet us at the Penthouse area, we're already packed on the top floor." Says Sinon as she marks it on her map.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer, if we do, we're just missing out on the fun." Says Kirito as the group starts walking again.

The gang walks for 10 mins with Yui explaining her role in the game, they eventually make it to the Penthouse which is coloured white with black stripes.

"Wow, this actually reminds of the Axiom Church." Says Alice with a smile on her face.

(Pushes button) "Hello, anyone inside?" Asks Leafa to which a voice answers.

"Yes, may I ask of who's asking outside of mistress Asuna's Penthouse?" Asks the voice that sounds like a Butler.

"Hey Alan, let them in, they're my friends." Says Asuna as Alan who's an NPC opens the gates as the group heads inside to the top floor via elevator, they exit the elevator to find the top floor filled with different rooms.

"Wow, look how many rooms there are." Says Tiese looking around.

"Even I got to admit, this place has style that I did not expect, I'm impressed." Says Eugeo with a smile.

"Glad you think that way Eugeo, I think this is a dream that I can never wake up from." Says a voice from a bedroom revealing to be Yuuki wearing a purple shirt and pants with red stripes.

"Yuuki, how have you been?" Asks Kirito as Yuuki walks out.

"Fine as always, you Black wearing, kiss stealing badass." Says Yuuki as she puts her lips on Kirito's with passion as they go for a minute until the need for air causes them to separate.

*Not to self: Be prepared for kisses from any girl.* Thought Kirito as he gets his breath back with Yuuki smiling and blushing.

"Hey Kirito, how have you been?" Asks Silica coming out of the same room Yuuki was at blushing and wearing a shirt with her SAO colours and pants that are black with yellow outlings.

"Not much Silica, just been mumph." Says Kirito as Silica now kisses him with passion, going for a minute until they separate.

"Ok, if any of you girls want to kiss me to prove that you're in love with me, come and get it." Says Kirito which is a huge mistake as every girl except for Tiese and Ronye now kiss him with passion until they separate.

*Klein's so gonna kill me if he hears of this.* Thought Kirito blushing as the girls giggle for a bit.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, we should find out what rooms we're sleeping in, so Kirito, you'll with me, Silica and Yuuki as the room we're in has 4 beds, the rest can partner up in the other room." Says Asuna wearing a white shirt and pants with red like her SAO look.

"Ok, I'll bite, you girls better not do some weird stuff to me." Says Kirito as he walks into the room.

"We won't, there's a balcony outside if you want to be alone." Says Yuuki as Kirito steps outside.

*Wow, look at the view of the city, I can even see the beach from here.* Thought Kirito with a peaceful smile as players on skateboards go past the Penthouse, he looks at the sky to see multiple hot air balloons floating

"I can see that you're enjoying yourself out here." Says Asuna smiling and leaning on the banisters.

"Yes, this game is just incredible, I wonder what else this game has to offer." Says Kirito.

"So what do you want to do?" Asks Asuna with a look of curiosity.

"I don't know, there's so many things I want to try that I might lose track of time." Says Kirito with a focused look with Asuna checking her profile, her money is ridiculously high as the entire group's money overall is probably bigger than Donald Trump's money.

"I think I got an idea, first we need to talk to the group and let them know." Says Asuna as the 2 head inside.

The 2 explain to the group what they're doing, the group nods in understanding, they head outside to split into 2 groups with one group consisting of Alice, Eugeo, Ronye, Tiese and Lisbeth heading to the beach, the other group made of Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Yuuki and Yui heading to an Air Field, Sinon just puts on some elbow pads and knee pad with a helmet with her GGO colours on a skateboard and heads to a skate park with Leafa following her wearing the same stuff only it's her ALO colours.

The game has a unique system function, every time you do a activity in this game, your avatar gets more experience and unlocks new features, these include new gear, advanced tricks and stunts and mods to your gear.

The Skate park has half pipes, ramps, everything a Skate park should have as we see Sinon killing it with grinds and tricks which gives her XP, she's in the middle of a half pipe when she hears a voice she did not want to hear.

"Well look who it is, it's the brat who owes me money." Says Endou with an arrogant smile on her face.

(Sighs in disgust) *Not her again, oh well, it looks like I'm going to tell her no once more.* Thought Sinon as she exits the half pipe to confront her.

"Hey Shino, how's it been since I last saw you?" Asks Endou in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want Endou?" Asks Sinon in an annoyed tone.

(Notices the argument) *Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.* Thought Leafa as she walks to intercept.

"Nothing much, except for 40,000 yen, you see I lost my money from a bet, you owe me big time." Says Endou with a creepy smile on her face.

"I've told you before, I'm not lending you any money, and I know of your scamming BS, so you can take it and shove it where the sun doesn't shine bright." Says Sinon in a defiant tone.

(Puts her hand in a gun gesture) "You remember this, right, well you better get on your knees and say You're sorry." Says Endou still with that creepy smile, some players watch to see how this will go down.

"Pfft, you think that stupid gesture still scares me, please, I've moved on from that incident, also if you want that amount of money, why don't you just get yourself a job?" Says Sinon in another defiant tone.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Asks Leafa as the 2 stare tensely at each other.

"Nothing much, I'm going to teach this thieving, conniving, manipulative, arrogant bitch a thing or 2 about messing with people like me." Says Sinon cracking her knuckles.

Angered by this response, Endou tries to throw a punch but is blocked and taken down to the ground with Sinon holding the punching arm, Endou's face looks terrified as she's the one who's begging but Sinon locks the Armbar in, breaking her arm badly.

"There you go, that ought to teach you not to mess with me again." Says Sinon walking away as a bone break icon comes up on Endou's unconscious body.

"Ok, remind me never to piss you off again about your personal life again." Says Leafa laughing nervously as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Anyway, shall we head to the nearest park so we can talk a bit more?" Suggests Sinon with Leafa nodding as they leave the scene.

At the beach, we see Eugeo wearing blue surf trunks on a blue surfboard riding a big wave with Tiese watching on her board wearing a bra and panties in grey, her board is also grey, Eugeo leaps out of the wave and does a 180 spin and lands nicely in the water, Ronye is sitting on the Beach with Alice watching with Ronye wearing grey Bra and Panties and Alice wearing blue panties and a gold bra.

"Yeah, you got this Eugeo!" Shouted Ronye with encouragement and smiling.

"Thanks Ronye, you know you can join us in the water right?" Says Eugeo as Alice and Ronye grab their boards and run into the water.

(Sighs) *I wonder what Kirito and the others are doing right now.* Thought Lisbeth as she watches on the beach as the others are surfing massive waves.

We head back to Sinon and Leafa skating on a path of a playground, she's sitting near at a park bench drinking some water until she notices something.

*Huh, I wonder what those white flags are for.* Thought Sinon as the white flags are flapping in the wind.

As soon as she asks herself, she hears some random players whooping as they float down with their parachutes and land on the ground.

"Whoo, oh my god, that was so awesome." Says a female player hugging a male player happily.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, now let's head back to the house before we can log out." Says the male player as the couple walk away smiling.

"Ahh, now I know what those flags are for, that's cool of them to help guide the players towards the landing area if they get lost in the air." Says Leafa drinking her water as some NPCs pick up the chute packs and puts them in a trailer behind a pickup truck as the NPC driver starts the engine and drives off.

"That's if any noobs get their chutes blown away in the wind." Says Leafa in a cheeky manner.

"Come on Leafa, more people die from this in the real world so please try to take this seriously." Says Sinon with a worried look on her face.

"Ok, I'm sorry, it's just how cool that this game gives us multiple choices of what to do and have so much fun during the process." Says Leafa as they both sigh in happiness and smile.

At the air field, we see Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki and Silica wearing jumpsuits of their respective colours as they wait for Yui as she's getting changed into a pilots outfit.

(Sighs) "I'm getting excited just thinking about what we're doing." Says Yuuki kicking her legs about as she's waiting.

"Ok Yuuki, I get that you're excited, but you should settle down before you pop a blood vessel." Says Asuna as Yuuki settles down.

"Sorry, I'm getting carried away." (Laughs nervously) Says Yuuki as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

As she said that, Yui comes out wearing a pilots cap, blue jeans, black shoes and a white shirt with a plane badge.

"Wow Yui, you look exactly like a pilot." Says Kirito smiling.

"Thanks daddy, that's so sweet of you to think of me like this." Says Yui smiling happily.

"So Yui, do you have to give us options or do we just follow you?" Asks Silica with a curious look.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Says Yui as she leads the gang to the outside where the hanger is.

The gang follow Yui to where the plane is, it's not a big plane that can fit around 200 people, it's a small white plane with a black line on the sides.

"Ok, I'll get the plane warmed up while you go and get dressed." Says Yui as she gets into the front to check if the planes working with Kirito and the others heading to the dressing room.

The gang separates to their respective changing rooms, with Kirito on his own and the 3 girls enter the change rooms, they see 2 types of skydiving suits which are tracking suits and wingsuits, After they look at each, a message appears in front of them saying: "Please pick your suit you wish to wear."

"So, what should I pick guys?" Asks Asuna looking at both Yuuki and Silica who just shrug their shoulders as they look like they just want to have fun.

"I don't know, just go with where your heart says, we won't mind." Says Yuuki smiling.

"I'm with Yuuki on this one, go with where your heart says, we won't mind." Says Silica also smiling.

"Thanks guys, it really takes the pressure away from me you know." Says Asuna as she presses the 2nd option which a blue light covers them and disappears revealing their clothes have changed.

"Wow Asuna, you picked the wingsuits, great, now we can really fly." Says Yuuki in a wingsuit with her colours from ALO, her parachute pack has her ALO colours as well as her gloves.

As soon as she said that, another message appears in front of them saying: Please pick your cameras for this activity. The girls scroll through different cameras and mounts, the cameras are basically Gopros, they finally picked their cameras which is on a chest strap facing their faces.

"Well, now that everyone's suited up, should we go and see what Kirito's doing?" Asks Silica in a wingsuit with her SAO colours, her parachute pack is white, her gloves are red with a touch of yellow.

"Not yet, first we should take a Screenshot of us altogether, come join in." Says Asuna in a wingsuit with her Knights of the Blood oath colours, her parachute pack is also white as well as her gloves with a touch of red.

"Ok, we'll join in, after all I want to see the look on Klein's face when he finally realizes how much fun this game is." Says Yuuki as she and the others open up their menus and select the take screenshot option.

The cameras for the screenshot are on drones as they face the girls, who are arm on arm and heads are close to each other with Asuna and Yuuki on the side and Silica in the middle, they smile as the photo is taken.

"Wow, that's a really good photo, you should keep it." Says Silica with Yuuki nodding in agreement as Asuna puts the screenshot in her screenshots save file.

"Well, that's almost everything, we should grab our helmets and see what Kirito's up to." Says Yuuki as the 3 grab helmets, Yuuki's helmet is purple like her ALO colours, Asuna's is white Knights of the Blood oath and Silica's is her SAO red colour with a touch of yellow.

They head back to the hangar where Kirito is waiting for them, he's wearing a black wingsuit with black helmet, gloves and parachute, even his Gopro is black.

"Hey girls, glad that you made it." Says Kirito leaning on a wall with his arms crossed smiling.

"So Kirito, are you ready to take flight with us?" Asks Silica in flirtatious mood.

"Yep, now that we're all ready to go, let's not keep Yui waiting any longer." Says Kirito as the 4 head to the plane Yui has warmed up and gets onboard.

"Everyone on?" Asks Yui with Kirito giving a thumbs up as some NPCs remove the wheel chocks.

"Yes, we're all on, take us into the air." Says Kirito as he closes the door the moment the plane enters the runway and takes to the skies.

"So, it's going to take a least 10 mins to get to our drop zone so take your helmets off until I say put them back on." Says Yui as the group takes their helmets off and sits back to relax as the plane climbs higher.

Back on the ground, we see Leafa and Sinon talking about something interesting.

"So Leafa, how's your Kendo doing?" Asks Sinon as she drinks her bottle of water.

"Well, my classes have on top as of late but some guys came in saying they're the top Kendo class in Japan, of course my teacher wasn't having any of it so he told them to prove themselves on the mat against one of our best, so I was selected, to up the ante, I requested to be blindfolded, so he gave me one, (Chuckles slightly) you should have been there, those boys had it coming, the boys tried to double team me, big mistake for them as they took a beating even though I was blindfolded, when they said enough, they left, hopefully they'll choose their words more carefully next time." Says Leafa as she drinks her bottle of water.

(Notification) "I've got a message; huh I wonder who it's from." Says Sinon as she opens it and responses as she reads it.

"Who's it from?" Asks Leafa with a curious look on her face.

"It's from Lisbeth, she's saying that everyone's a bit bored and wants to meet up with us." Says Sinon.

"Where's she at?" Asks Leafa looking at the white flags as NPCs are straightening the grass.

"She's at the beach, not to far from here, I'll let her know where we are." Says Sinon as she types a response to Lisbeth who responds with saying that her group is on their way.

It doesn't take long for Lisbeth's group to reach the 2 girls due to it being a 3 min walk, when they reach them, they sit on the park bench and drink their bottles of water.

"So, have you guys heard from Kirito and the others?" Asks Eugeo with a curious look on his face which is wet due to the waves he rode.

"Nothing yet, but I did get a Screenshot picture from Asuna, if you want a look." Says Leafa as she pulls up the picture of Asuna and Yuuki on the side with Silica in the middle, arm on arm, smiling.

"It's a nice pic, but what are they doing?" Asks Tiese with a even more curious look.

"Well, judging by the photo, they're in a hangar at the air field, so they must be in the sky right now." Says Alice to the nods of everyone.

"Ok, but that doesn't really help with what they're doing." Says Ronye rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Look at those white flags, that might give us some clue to what they're doing." Says Lisbeth to which everyone looks at them.

"Ahh, now I get it, they're going to land in between those flags, that's really cool now that you think about it." Says Tiese with a small smile on her face with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Back on the plane, we see Kirito in thought, Asuna and Yuuki talking about something and Silica checking her stats, the plane has reached 10,000 ft but it's not at the height needed.

*Man, this game has countless potential, I wonder what else this game has in store for us.* Thought Kirito as he looks out to some clouds.

"Hey Kirito, what are you doing?" Asks Silica with a smile on her face.

"Oh Silica, I'm not doing anything, I was just in thought about this game." Says Kirito as he continues to look at the clouds passing by.

"I see, you were thinking about this game, weren't you?" Asks Silica blushing.

"Yes, it's incredible to see so much creativity put into this, I haven't seen this much effort since SAO." Says Kirito with a small smile.

"You're not the only one who thinks that, I happen to be inspired by the endless possibilities that this game has, not just that, me and the others here agreed that this has game has so much potential." Says Silica getting closer to the black haired boy.

"Umm Silica, I do think you're getting a little bit too close for my comfort." Says Kirito looking a tiny bit uneasy.

"Oh come on Kirito, you should know that I can never get too close for your comfort." Says Silica in a teasing mood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I got to ask, what is Asuna and Yuuki talking about?" Asks Kirito looking at the 2 who are just talking.

"They're talking about something we saw on the way to the Penthouse, if you're interested," Says Silica still blushing.

"Ok, maybe later when we're on the ground you guys can show me." Says Kirito who's know looking at his avatar which has been updated with a Skateboard figure and a Wingsuit figure, he clicks save which saves his progress.

"Great cause you're gonna love it as much as I am." Says Silica doing the exact same thing with her avatar.

"Hopefully I will, now how bout we get the others so we now how this is gonna go?" Says Kirito with Silica nodding in agreement.

The 2 crawl to Asuna and Yuuki as they're on the plane, they talk about what's happening later, then, they talk about their plans when they logout, they even talk about tomorrow's plans.

"So, are we all in agreement of what's happening after this?" Asks Kirito to which the girls nod in agreement.

"Yes, once we land on the ground, we'll let the others know where they can try this." Says Yuuki blushing and smiling.

"Awesome, I hope you heard that Yui so you might be doing more flights." Says Kirito to Yui who nods in understanding.

"I did, I'll still be at the air field when you get the others there, now we still got some height to gain so enjoy the ride while you can." Says Yui as Kirito heads back to his spot.

The plane climbs higher to 15,000 ft where we see Kirito and Silica hugging after they talk of their adventures in SAO, after Kirito said something that's very inspirational, Silica forces him onto his back and puts her gloved hands on his face, she then puts her lips onto his as they kiss with passion with their eyes closed until the need for air overcomes them causing them to separate and open their eyes, then Yuuki gets on top of him and puts her lips on his as they kiss with passion until a need for air overcomes them causing them to separate, then Asuna does the exact same thing Silica did, she puts her gloved hands on his face and puts her lips onto his as they also kiss with passion and close their eyes until they open their eyes when they separate.

"Man, you girls are never going to stop doing that, aren't you." Says Kirito to the girls who are blushing and smiling.

"Nah, not if we're doing fun stuff with you." Says the girls at the exact same time with smiles on their blushing faces.

"Ok guys, you can put your helmets on, we're at the height limit, so we can't go any higher." Says Yui as the 4 put their helmets on and activate their cameras.

(Opens door) "All right guys, you ready to fly?" Asks Kirito as he gives the girls each a certain handshake followed by a fist bump with the girls doing it to each other.

"Ready!" Shouted the girls at the exact same time with excited looks on their faces as they get closer to the door.

"Ok, you got a green light, when you're ready, you can jump." Says Yui as the 4 are near the door's edge.

"So, who wants to go first?" Asks Kirito as the 3 girls look at each other for a bit until they look back at him.

"We think it should be you, after all, you're the one who agreed to do this." Says the girls at the exact same time as they put their visors over their face.

(Sighs) "Why am I not surprised, ok, I'll go first, but you better count me down, ready?" Says Kirito looking ready to jump.

"3." Says Yuuki.

"2." Says Silica.

"1." Says Asuna.

"See ya on the ground." Says Kirito before jumping out and doing 2 backflips before flying away into the clouds.

"So, who's going next?" Asks Asuna with Yuuki near the plane door and her hair blowing in the wind.

"I'll go, see you girls at the landing area." Says Yuuki as she hugs the 2 before jumping out and doing a barrel roll before flying away.

"Hey Yui, is it possible for you to shut the door once we're out?" Asks Asuna as her hair blows in the wind.

"Yes, the plane door automatically shuts when all players have jumped out." Says Yui with a concentrated look on her face.

Thanks Yui, you make sure this plane is landed safely, ok?" Says Asuna with a smile on her face.

"I will, stay safe everyone." Says Yui before shutting her cockpit window.

"Ok Silica, you ready to jump?" Asks Asuna with a excited look on her face.

"I'm ready." Says Silica as she also gets near the door with her ponytails blowing in the wind.

"Ok, in 3." Says Asuna.

"2." Says Silica.

"1." Says them both at the same time before jumping out and doing backflips before flying off in the same direction that Kirito and Yuuki flew off in as the plane doors shut and Yui flies back to the air field.

It doesn't take long for the 2 to catch up with Yuuki and Kirito, Kirito spins his back facing the ground and smiles knowing that the girls have caught up, he turns his body back to the normal, Yuuki then surprisingly swoops down and circles around Kirito who hovers above as they circle around, Silica and Asuna do the same thing with each other, they then change positions with Yuuki and Silica spinning along with Asuna and Kirito, they reach 10,000 ft as we go through different camera POV's.

Back on the ground, we see Eugeo laying against a tree with Tiese and Ronye near the group.

"So Eugeo, what do you think of this game?" Asks Tiese with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I can definitely say that it hasn't been boring, other then that, it's surprisingly relaxing." Says Eugeo in a calm manner.

(Notices something) "Hmm, hey guys, is it me or do I see something in the sky?" Asks Leafa pointing to the sky as everyone looks up.

"You're not hallucinating, I can see birds flying above us." Says Sinon looking up.

"Nah, they look a bit too big to be birds, and it doesn't look like flying, in fact it looks more like… falling." Says Alice squinting her eyes to get a closer look.

(Barely spots Kirito) "Uh guys, I don't know how to break it to you but those are not birds." Says Lisbeth looking up with binoculars.

"Let me look, (Gets the binoculars) Yeah you're right, it looks like… Kirito?" Says Leafa surprising everyone.

"K-Kirito, he's in the sky?!" Says Ronye with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah he is, but how's he going to stop himself from crashing into the ground?" Asks Lisbeth with a worried look.

"He's not the only one that's in the sky." Says Tiese pointing up when she sees Asuna, Yuuki and Silica.

"Yeah, you're right, I can see Yuuki and Silica, even Asuna too." Says Sinon watching the girls in the air flying at 8,000ft.

The 4 soon reach 5,000 ft as they open their parachutes, the chutes colours are the same as their wingsuits, they separate so they can land safely with Kirito landing first.

"Whoo-hoo, oh my god, that was so awesome, I want to try this again." Says Kirito taking his black helmet off and picks up his parachute off the ground before walking towards the group sitting and watching the 3 girls fly their chutes when Yuuki lands.

"Whoo, oh man, that was so much fun, I hope we can do it again." Says Yuuki as she takes her helmet off and picks up her chute and walks to Kirito who hugs her.

"So Yuuki, did you enjoy your flight or what?" Asks Kirito smiling.

"Oh Hell yeah, I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I've really enjoyed this." Says Yuuki before putting her lips on his again, kissing with passion until the need for air overcomes them.

"So glad you enjoyed it, but where are Asuna and Silica?" Asks Kirito with a small worried look.

"I last saw them above me smiling, ahh, there they are." Says Yuuki as they turn to see both girls walking toward them carrying their parachutes over their shoulders and their helmets strapped to their chest straps.

"Whoo man, was that fun or what?" Asks Silica rhetorically as she, Yuuki and Asuna hug with joy until they separate, then Silica jumps on Kirito and wraps her legs around him, kissing and hugging him with passion until they separate due to air, then Asuna just plants her lips on his for only a second.

"Yes Silica, my god, that was a lot of fun, can't wait to see what we do next." Says Asuna catching her breath.

"Hey Kirito." Calls out Lisbeth as she and Sinon walk up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on, whoa." Says Kirito before being knocked over by Leafa and Sinon until they let him up, only to be confronted by Lisbeth.

"How did you get this stuff, you don't just buy it outta nowhere?" Asks Lisbeth with her hands on her hips.

"Yes you can, there's an Air Field about 15 mins from here if you walk but I suggest taking this sweet shortcut." Says Yuuki giving the 2 her version of the map of the massive Island.

"I'm in." Says Leafa hugging Kirito and pecking her lips on his until they separate.

"Me too." Says Alice with a smile on her face.

"So what are you guys going to do while we do what you just did?" Asks Sinon with a curios look on her face as Kirito and the 3 girls change their Wingsuit to Skateboard.

"Well, these 3 want to show me something they saw when they were walking to the Penthouse." Says Kirito with Asuna and Yuuki putting their heads on his shoulders lovingly.

"Ahh, ok then, we'll see you in a while ok?" Says Sinon as she, Lisbeth, Leafa and Alice walk away with Ronye, Tiese and Eugeo walking back to the Penthouse and Kirito, Yuuki, Asuna and Silica walk to the North.

**Time**: 3:35pm

We see Leafa's group at the Air Field already suited up with Alice and Leafa wearing Wingsuits of their respective colours along with Lisbeth and Sinon wearing tracking suits of their colours.

"I wonder who the pilot is." Says Leafa with a curious look on her face as a plane rolls onto the runway.

(Door opens) "Hey guys, did you see Daddy and the others land?" Asks Yui with a smile.

"Yes we did, they're fine if that's what you're worried about, now are you going to take us in the air?" Asks Sinon with a determined look.

"Yes I am, hop in." Says Yui with a cheerful look as the girls get on the plane.

"Everyone's on, take us to the skies." Says Alice as she shuts the door, Yui controls the plane as it takes to the air.

We don't need to see them jump as they're probably going to land in the same spot Kirito's group landed at earlier, we head to Kirito's group as they are looking at a massive stadium in the shape of a dome.

"Wow, this Stadium's massive, I've never seen one like this before." Says Kirito with a look of disbelief.

"You can say that again, this is bigger than the Tokyo Dome itself." Says Asuna as the gang heads in to the middle.

When they get to the middle, they see a racetrack made of dirt, there's some jumps and bumps with corners that are shaped like a U, there are what look to be hills leading to jumps between these gaps, there is also a over-under bridge, a finish-line jump and a starting gate that drops.

"Well, what do you guys think of it?" Asks Silica with a smile on her face.

"I think this track looks really cool, I can't wait to race on it." Says Yuuki with excitement.

"Well, we should send invites to the others for 6:30, then we'll see if they come." Says Asuna as she sends invites via the message system using her left hand.

"Ok, they're definitely coming to this, we're all competitive to be the best and this is no different." Says Kirito as he watches a random playing riding a green Kawasaki on the track.

"Yeah you're right, it's just who's going to wave the checked flag when I win this thing?" Asks Yuuki giggling in a silly manner.

"Who says you're winning, I'm going to win this." Says Silica also giggling in a silly manner.

"Girls, please stop, you can settle this when the others get here, but now we should just head inside so we can find appropriate clothing for this." Says Kirito with the girls nodding in agreement before they head to the change rooms.

When they get to the change rooms, a notification of messages comes up from Eugeo saying that he and Ronye and Tiese are in and are on their way, Lisbeth also gets the message and says that her group will be there whenever they can as they are near the drop zone, then they again change their Avatar looks when they get notifications of new features including: Supercross Jersey, Supercross gloves, Supercross helmet, Supercross boots, goggles and Supercross pants.

*Well, that's everything I need, now to change the colour of them.* Thought Kirito as he selects the customize gear option and touches the Supercross option.

In the girls change rooms, we see the girls doing the exact same thing that Kirito's doing, as soon as they picked the customize gear option and the Supercross option, they change the colours from the original which is grey to their respective colours, when they finished, they head to the pits where they select their bikes with Kirito selecting a Suzuki DRZ250, Silica selecting a Honda CRF250X, Asuna picking a Yamaha YZ250F and Yuuki picking a Kawasaki KX250F.

"Well, that's my ride picked, but I need to change the colour of it." Says Asuna as she chooses her bikes colours which is her Knights of the Blood Oath colour.

As Kirito's group are busy with their new toys and changing their original colours to their outfit colours, we head back to the landing area where Lisbeth and Sinon have landed after an enjoyable skydive.

"Whoo, my god that was a lot of fun, can't wait to do it again." Says Lisbeth high fiving and hugging Sinon.

"You can say that again, but where's Alice and Leafa, they were behind us last I saw them." Says Sinon looking up.

The 2 look up for a bit until they see a green and white parachute in the sky followed by shouts of whooping.

"Whoo, yeah baby!" Shouted Leafa the moment she opened her chute and glides to the ground to land.

"Nice Leafa, that was a lot of fun wouldn't you say?" Asks Lisbeth as the 2 hug each other.

"Yeah it was, but where's Alice, she was not too far behind me." Says Leafa as she picks her chute up and looks above.

It doesn't take long for Alice to be spotted with a gold and blue chute as she lands.

"Whoo, my god, I really enjoyed that." Says Alice as she catches her breath before hi fiving the girls.

"Well, that's us done here, but Asuna just sent me a invite to where her group is." Says Lisbeth reading the message.

"Well let's go, can't wait to see what it is her groups doing." Says Leafa with the others nodding in agreement before they change their Avatars to Skateboard and head to where Asuna's group is.

Back at the Penthouse, we see Eugeo sitting on a bean bag with Ronye and Tiese relaxing.

"So Eugeo, how do you recon Kirito became so powerful as a swordsman?" Asks Ronye.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself, I don't know the answer to that." Says Eugeo as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Guys, I just got a message from Asuna, she's asking for us to head to her location." Says Tiese which Ronye nods to which the 3 heads out of the Penthouse to head to the stadium.

Back at the Stadium, we see Leafa's group entering the track via the tunnels from the pits.

"Wow, this place looks really cool, it's easy to understand why Asuna wanted us to come here." Says Leafa looking at the track to the nods of everyone else.

"You can definitely say that again, this track looks awesome, can't wait to ride on it." Says Lisbeth with a smile on her face.

As soon as said that, the group hears the noise of a motorbike and turns to see Kirito on his black coloured Suzuki.

"Hey Kirito, where did you get that bike?" Yells Leafa as Kirito faces them.

"Head into the tunnel, you'll know what to do after that, I'll be waiting for you guys." Says Kirito before heading out of a practice lap.

Leafa's group heads into the tunnel and puts on the same outfits as Kirito's group with Leafa selecting her ALO colours, Sinon her GGO colours, Alice has her Gold and Blue and Lisbeth selecting her ALO colours, once they finished, they get their bikes with Lisbeth getting a KTMSX250, Alice has the Suzuki RM-Z250, Sinon has a Kawasaki KLX250 and Leafa has a Kawasaki KX250F, they even change the colours to their outfit colours before rolling them out to the track.

When they roll onto the track, Alice and Leafa speed off to get a quick practice whilst Sinon and Lisbeth just stand their bikes at the starting gates, soon Ronye, Tiese and Eugeo arrive.

"Hey guys, we're here." Calls out Eugeo to which Sinon and Lisbeth look at the tunnel.

"Hey you 3, glad you could make it, we need 1 more to make this a race." Says Lisbeth smiling.

"Ok, I'll join, just let me get organised first, ok." Says Eugeo as he heads to the tunnel when Yui arrives.

"Hey everyone, glad I can make it, if you're thinking of racing, you'll need a flag bearer." Says Yui as her look changes in a bright white light, her pilot outfit has changed to a white shirt with multiple coloured flags behind her, a cap with headpieces covering her ears also appear.

"Wow Yui, you look like an official for the race track, it suits you very well." Says Lisbeth smiling as Yui makes her way to the stand near the finish line.

"Thanks Lisbeth, I here just to wave the checkered flag and that's it." Says Yui as she gets herself into her position as Kirito and the others position themselves at the starting gate when Eugeo comes out on a Yamaha YZ250F, wearing the same stuff as the others only it's coloured as his Integrity Knights armour and uniform, his bike is the same colour as well.

(Menu pops up) *Huh, looks like I can pick the options for how much laps and the weather, let's see, I'll pick these.* Thought Kirito as he selects the number 10 for laps and the weather to be night before touching the blue circle button as another blue flash appears in the stands and fade revealing to be an audience of NPC's going crazy with excitement and the gang teleport behind the starting gate as Ronye and Tiese head to Yui for a closer look.

"Hey Yui, mind if we get a closer look?" Asks Tiese with a calm look on her face.

"No, I don't mind at all, have a seat right behind me but if I ask for a flag, you got to give me a flag, ok?" Asks Yui in which the 2 girls nod in understanding.

"Ahh, the race is about to get started, but the question is who gets in and who gets out first." Says Ronye with a interested look on her face.

An NPC girl holding a 30 sign walks to the middle of the straight line in front of the starting gate, holds the sign up, turns it sideways and walks off.

*Not long until the gate drops, I just hope I can get the lead as fast as I can when I get out of the corner.* Thought Alice with a determined look on her face.

The gate drops after 5 more seconds with the riders going full throttle until they turn left with so little space between each other with Yuuki exiting the tight spot first followed by Leafa, Asuna, Alice, Silica, Kirito, Sinon, Eugeo and Lisbeth, in Yuuki's POV, we see her positon which looks like the colour from Gran Turismo 2 on the PS1, her lap time and best lap time which is from MX vs ATV Unleashed.

The group goes around the track which takes them 4 mins individually with Yuuki still in 1st place, Eugeo at the end of 1 of the 4 big jumps stumbles but gets his bike under control before taking 1 of those u shaped turns into the bumps.

*Man, this is so awesome, I can't believe how smooth and steady this is* Thought Yuuki as she takes another big jump and does a Superman before landing to continue racing.

"Glad to see everyone having so much fun but now it's time for me to catch up." Says Kirito to himself as he catches up to Leafa at the bumps.

3 laps later, Kirito successfully passes Leafa who's in 3rd place after she passed Alice and Asuna 1 lap ago, Silica is in 2nd place getting close to Yuuki who's still in 1st place, Eugeo and Lisbeth along with Sinon are constantly overtaking each other, Silica is gaining on Yuuki until at 1 of the big jumps leading to the over-under bridge she overtakes her.

"Oh Silica, you may have overtaken me, but I'm taking 1st place back from you." Says Yuuki as she rides over the finish line into her 5th lap.

"If you want 1st place, come and take it from me." Says Silica as she turns left onto the bumps in a challenging tone.

The 2 go neck and neck with each corner and jump but Kirito is gaining ground on them as they cross the finish line again to go into their 6th lap.

Behind them, we also see Asuna and Alice neck and neck as they come from a right corner from a big jump, Sinon is still ahead of Lisbeth and Eugeo at the over- under bridge when they come from underneath and turn left on the u corner.

*Come on, you're better than this, you can catch up to her.* Thought Eugeo with a determined look on his face as he catches up to Lisbeth.

"Hm, oh you're so going to pay for that." Says Lisbeth after Eugeo passes her.

2 laps later, Yuuki still hasn't caught up to Silica as she's a little far ahead, but Kirito has caught up to her as they are neck and neck.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." Says Kirito with a smile on his face.

(Smiles back and blushes) "Hey bad boy, you think you can pass me?" Asks Yuuki with a calm looking smile on her face.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try so here I come." Says Kirito as he speeds up to overtake her.

"Hey, oh you're so going to get it." Says Yuuki as she speeds up after turning left after a jump.

Yuuki and Kirito go head to head but Kirito manages to pull ahead leaving Yuuki in the dust, Asuna is in 4th and Alice is in 5th, Eugeo is 6th, Sinon is 7th and Lisbeth is 8th when Silica crosses the finish line into her 8th lap.

"Yes, just 3 more laps until victory is in my grasp." Says Silica smiling whilst doing a wheelstand before gently applying her front brake to bring her front wheel down before turning left.

Silica continues her lead for the next 2 laps but in the 2nd last lap, she's been caught up to by Kirito who's front tyre is near her rear.

"Hey, you might want to look behind you." Calls out Kirito as Silica turns her head to face the black haired badass.

"Oh crud, come catch me if you can Kirito cause I'm not going down without a fight." Says Silica in a defiant tone but blushing as she speeds away.

"I wouldn't want it this way, besides it's not like you to give me that 1st place, I want to earn it." Says Kirito with a smile as he also speeds up.

"They're coming, give a white flag." Says Yui as Ronye gives her the flag and waves it when Silica and Kirito zoom by.

*The final lap, come on Silica, you got this win in the bag as long as you can hold Kirito off 1 more time.* Thought Silica to herself as she turns left.

When Kirito crossed the finish line for the final lap, his wheels have turned into a bright blue colour like when he's going to use Starburst Stream, Silica's tyres have also changed colour to a glowing red like using a Sword Skill, the same can be said for Yuuki as her tyres have turned into a violet purplish colour like she's using her Mother's Rosario, the others have their tyres glowing to respective colours which increases their bikes speed, brakes and control.

*Wow, this feels a lot more stable than normal, but now's not the time to get distracted.* Thought Kirito as he also turns left to try catch up to Silica.

Kirito and Silica go back and forth over the jumps, turns even the over-under bridge as well as bumps, Yui has her checked flag ready as the 2 riders are neck and neck when they approach the finish line, it's extremely close but Kirito just barely crosses the line first with Silica coming in 2nd, Yuuki and Asuna both get 3rd place after finishing at the exact same time, Alice gets 5th as well as Leafa, Sinon comes 7th, Lisbeth is placed 8th and Eugeo despite his confidence has finished in last place.

"Whoa man, that was a lot of fun, this game is definitely worth it." Says Kirito before hitting a ramp to do a backflip before landing on the ground.

He soon joins his friends as they are talking, some are even exchanging Screenshots of each other on their bikes.

"Well guys, what did you think of the race we've just done?" Asks Kirito as he gets off his ride.

"To be honest, I've really enjoyed myself during this race, it was a lot of fun." Says Asuna smiling.

"You can say that again, not to mention this but am I the only who wants to see the look on Klein's face once he see's these Screenshots we've taken?" Asks Lisbeth with a cheeky look on her face.

"You're not the only one, I also want to see the shocked expression on his face when he realises what he's missing out on." Says Sinon as the 2 giggle to themselves.

"Ok you 2, you can do that when we meetup at the Dicey Café." Says Alice crossing her arms.

"Let's head back to the Penthouse first and save our progress, then we'll head out to the café, ok?" Says Kirito with everyone nodding in agreement.

They quickly change their Avatars from Supercross to Skateboard and head to the Penthouse, they go pass Skate parks, houses even sewer pipes, Kirito being the badass he is executes a full rotation of the pipe with everyone else except for Tiese and Ronye doing the same thing, very soon they arrive at the Penthouse.

"Well you guys, see you at the Dicey Café?" Asks Kirito with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to put these Screenshots on my phone once we're logged out." Says Lisbeth with a cheeky sinister look on her face.

"Yeah, you go do that, we'll just wait for there." Says Alice with a uninterested look on her face.

"Well, see you guys soon." Says Yuuki as she logs out along with Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Alice, Ronye, Tiese, Eugeo and Lisbeth.

"See you in a while Yui." Says Kirito smiling.

"Ok Daddy, I'll be here when you get back." Says Yui as both Leafa and Kirito logout.

(Open eyes) *Oh man, what a rush that was, what time is it?* Thought Kazuto to himself as he looks at his clock.

**Time: 7:45pm**

*Ok, still good to go.* Thought Kirito as he walks out of his bedroom where Suguha is waiting.

"So Kazuto, you ready to go?" Asks Sugu with a smile on her face.

"You damn right, I've just messaged Klein to meet us there." Says Kazuto as he puts his phone away.

"Well, let's go, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Says Sugu grabbing his and pulls him along to the front of their house.

They get on Kazuto's motorcycle Kazuto sitting at the front and Suguha sitting and the back, they ride to the Dicey Café, when they arrive, Kazuto parks his bike across the street, and the 2 head inside to where everyone is drinking and chatting.

"Hey Suguha, hey Kazuto, glad you 2 made it." Says Sinon as the 3 head to the bartender.

"Bartender, 2 Bourbons on the go." Says Kazuto as Agil slides them 2 glasses of drink.

(Drinks) "Whoa dude, this is oolong tea, how do you even switch em out?" Asks Sugu as she drinks her glass.

(Sits down) "Yo Bartender, slide me a big boy drink, on the house." Says Klein as Agil gives him a glass of Bourbon.

"Hey Klein, how's your day been?" Asks Suguha as she sips her drink.

"Better than what you 2 have been doing doll, so what have you guys done today, lay on the grass sleeping in the sun, that'll be good." Says Klein laughing at his own joke.

"Actually, it's far better then that." (Snaps fingers) Says Suguha as Rika and Shino walk to the table.

"Yes Sugu, what's up?" Asks Shino smiling and drinking.

"I think it's time to show Klein what happens when he mouths off at us, but first we need everyone's attention." Says Sugu as the 3 girls gather everyone else's attention.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Whispers Agil to Kirito with a concern look on his face.

"Don't worry about it man, we've planned this out since we got back, just watch." Says Kirito with a smug look on his face.

"Well guys, should I show him the Screenshot we took during our first time in EIO?" Asks Sugu as everyone giving the thumbs up, Rika has her phone out on pictures.

"Go ahead Rika, you did promise to show him all the screenshot we took." Says Eugeo at a table with Ronye and Tiese.

"Ok, here goes." Says Rika as she puts her phone in front of Klein after he sips.

The moment he looks at the Screenshots, he spits out his drink in a comedic way as the first screenshot is Asuna, Silica and Yuuki smiling at the Air Field in the change rooms smiling, another picture is Sinon and Leafa smiling at the park bench, more pics show the girls in their bras and panties at the beach and on surfboards, some show them on their respective motorcycles 1 consists of Yuuki, Asuna and Silica hugging and kissing Kirito followed by the others.

"Kirito, you son of a- urgh!" Klein was about to say but was interrupted by a punch to the gut by Alice.

"What was it you were saying?" Asks Alice with a stern look as everyone laughs sheepishly.

"Well Kaz, it looks like I'm interested in joining as well as Klein, I'll join you tomorrow afternoon." Says Agil with a smile.

"Hey Kirito?" Asks Silica as Kazuto turns to face her.

"Yeah Silica, what was it you- urgh." Kazuto was about to say but Keiko interrupted him by kissing him on the lips as they go a whole minute until the need for air overcomes them as they separate, then everyone else including Suguha has their turn on his lips except for Tiese and Ronye.

*Man, this is never going to get old.* Thought Kirito as Yuuki who is the last girl kisses him.

"We love you Kirito." Says the girls in unison smiling and blushing.

**(Ending Song: Catch the Moment by LiSA with scenes of everyone in EIO chatting, we get to see more Screenshots this time everyone in action from Yuuki, Asuna and Silica flying their Wingsuits, Klein on a red Honda CRF250 jumping, Alice and Eugeo BMXing, Lisbeth, Sinon and Leafa on Snowmobiles in their colours, Tiese and Ronye riding on Snowboards, we see the entire gang smiling until Klein puts his arm around Kirito's neck surprising the girls until Alice grabs him back, the song ends with every girl except for Tiese and Ronye hugging Kirito)**

"**So Kirsten, you haven't actually told us what you need, what are we even looking for?"**

"**Well, I've kept this hidden from the general public for months but now it's active."**

"**Wow, talk about hiding something this long and we're going to see what it is."**

"**I know you're excited Josh, but please settle before you do something you'll regret."**

**(Com beeps) "Sorry guys, but I got to take this call, don't worry, I'm leaving a clone of myself that is smarter than the me your talking to." (Clone version of myself appears)**

"**Go ahead Josh, whatever you're doing, we can wait."**

"**Thanks Shannon for understanding."**

"**Of course, I'd have done the same thing in your shoes, go give em hell." (Clone version of me and Shannon walks away)**

**(Answers com) "Hello, this is Extreme calling."**

"**Oh thank god, we need your help."**

"**Whoa slow down, tell me the situation, who's this talking?"**

"**This is LT Northstar Pokeshipper, and my guys are being overpowered by skatemanmysteryz's gang.**

"**You mean the infamous Anti-shipping gang, hang on, I'll be there." (Turns off the com and heads to the Tumbler)**

"**Need to hurry." (Turns to the Camera) You Awesome people can Read, Rate and Review this Story as I had a lot of fun writing this for you guys, you can PM me for advice or ideas, next Story is a Pokémon story based in Sinnoh, hopefully you'll check that out once it's done, as for SAO, my next Story involving that will include 1 of my favourite first person shooter games that is very iconic, apart from that, I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
